


Drowning

by bobasheebaby



Series: Consequences of a Fling [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Lost in his grief, can he break free and finish the call? What happened? Is Rowan okay?





	Drowning

“Mr Rys, I’m afraid there has been an accident—” The words repeated in his head as he continued to cry, his dropped phone laying forgotten on the carpeting of his study. The room silent but for his sorrow filled sobs and the distant sound of the voice on the phone.  
“Mr Rys? Hello? Did you hear me? I said it was—”  
His mind fuzzy, his heart aching in the worst way imaginable—it hadn’t even hurt this bad when Veronica brought their marriage crashing down around them. He wasn’t in as much pain when he learned that he and Drake were both the fathers of Veronica’s twins. He never before felt the pain he felt when he heard that Rowan was hurt, could be gone. There has been an accident, those were the only words he heard, the only ones that mattered before he slipped into a cold, dark, silent existence. It was as if the second the words registered in his mind he slipped into a sensory deprivation chamber, he couldn’t see or hear anything outside of his own thoughts. His own fears echoing in his mind—only the words being thought were heard. I can’t lose her! Why? Why did she have to take her away? The cracks in his heart cutting deeper with every desperate thought. I can’t lose her like this! It’s not fair! His thoughts, his plea’s, echoing through the empty cavern that his mind had become.   
“Mr Rys? Are you okay? Mr Rys, can you hear me?”   
He couldn’t breathe, he was drowning in a sea of sorrow, all oxygen cut off by the thought of losing his daughter. Please let her be all right. Hot tears streaking down his face, broken sobs leaving his mouth, his body shaking with each heaving sob. He was completely lost, unseeing, unfeeling, a broken shell of a man. All the pain, all the sorrow he’d experienced since the coronation hitting him all at once with the force of an 18 wheeler.  
“Mr Rys? Please, Mr Rys can you hear me?”   
The world slipped away, all he had was his pain, his sorrow. He was locked away alone in a deep dark pit, no one to remind him to breathe, no one in sight as he fell apart. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest, his stomach turning over in fear. She can’t be gone! He tried to will his words to be true, wish her to be safe and sound. His heart beating at an accelerated pace, pounding in his chest, fear consuming him.  
“Mr Rys? Mr Rys? Rowan is—”   
His head was swimming, lost in a sea of his own deepest fears, sorrows and regrets. It felt as though time stopped, sped up and never was all at once. His body, numb, unfeeling oblivious to all outside touch or sounds. Locked all alone in his lonely painful existence, he felt he could never escape from, especially if she—no, he refused to believe it. He had to hold onto a shred of hope that his daughter was fine, that she’d be okay. He needed to know, he willed himself to break free.  
“Mr Rys? Are you there Mr Rys?”  
He blinked, shaking the foggy haze out of his head as the distant voice started to become clearer. He looked around, seeing the dropped phone he picked it up bringing it to his ear, silently praying they hadn’t hung up and he could find out if his worse fears were true.   
“R-Rowan, is—is she—is she hurt? Is—is she okay?” Liam stammered, his voice breaking, pausing tears in his eyes once more at the thought that she may be gone.  
“Mr Rys, she’s fine. She was at school—her mother has been in a fatal car accident. Her mother marked you as Rowan’s father, guardian, and Emergencey contact.”  
Liam breathed a sigh of relief, she was alive, she wasn’t hurt, “where is she?” He asked, relief flooding over him, Rowan was alive.  
The voice on the phone paused, “Virginia. She’s been asking for you—”  
His head spinning, she took her to the United States—they had wondered. He ran a shaky hand down his face, “I’m in Europe, but I will be there as soon as I can.”  
***  
Liam rushed into the royal suite, he quickly gathered up what he’d need. Veronica came up behind him, laying a hand on his arm causing him to jump.   
“Liam, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Veronica asked, worry etched on her face and concern in her eyes.  
Liam turned to face Veronica, running a hand through his hair, “I—its Rowan. S—she, there’s been an accident.” Liam stammered, a mixture of fear and worry visible on his face and in his vibrant blue eyes.  
Veronica felt her pulse quicken in fear, “is Rowan okay?” She asked, praying nothing happened to Liam’s little girl because of her.   
“She’s fine, I—it’s Millie, she—she died. I have to go to Virginia to get Rowan.” Liam answered, still not quite understanding what was happening. Rowan was okay, but she needed him, he was all she had left. How would she cope without her mother? Could he be enough for her?   
Veronica’s eyes widened in shock, “okay, go get her.” She responded, her hand resting on he swell of her belly. Relief flowed through her veins knowing Rowan was all right.   
“I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He stated, rubbing his scruffy chin, “crap the appointment.” He said, his eyes settling on her stomach.  
“Liam, it’s fine, I’ll push it back. Go get Rowan and make sure she’s safe, I’ve got these two.” She replied, leaning up to kiss his stubble covered cheek.  
Liam forced a small smile, he hated that he had to leave like this but he needed to get Rowan. He only hoped he would be able to make her feel at home. All other worries momentarily left his mind, the only thing that mattered were his children, starting with Rowan. His girl, was safe, and she was coming home, he just wondered how this would change things. 


End file.
